


Burning Bridges

by BlueKitKat



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: //abuse, //homophobia, //slurs, And it'll get really intense, And there are, Human college au, I'll add more tags later, IT'S GAY, M/M, lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: No, he didn’t remember. Why would he? Though, upon closer inspection, the personality and expressions this kid made did seem familiar, and so did his name. His name, especially - It reminded him of that of a best friend, really early on. What stopped them being best friends again? He didn’t really know, but now that he thought about it, he did know Danny.





	1. Musical References

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend spent an entire day planning this
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil let out an exasperated sigh as he examined his luggage. A suitcase full of a ‘varied’ selection of clothes, and a backpack with what he considered essential. Unpacking was a job he wished to skip, but he’d been told it was mandatory. Oh well, at least he (hopefully) had the dorm to himself as he did it, his roommate apparently wasn’t arriving for another hour yet. 

After about 20 minutes of staring at his stuff, as if trying to make it unpack itself, Virgil rolled his eyes and decided to make a start. He’d start with the suitcase, then grab his phone, headphones and 3DS and play some Pokemon Moon as a little reward for himself after the hard labour. 

Shoving his clothes in a drawer only took another 20 minutes, and with another 20 left to spare, he started on his little reward. Pokemon and music, very relaxing. Of course, just his luck, 10 minutes later the peace was shattered as the door burst open and a tall blonde girl dressed in a red hoodie and blue ripped jeans burst into the room.

“BROOKE MAKES AN ENTRANCE!” she yelled, and only after jumping out of his skin, dropping his 3DS and almost flinging his headphones across the room did he realise his brother was with her. 

“Could you possibly make a quiet entrance!?” Virgil hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at her then Roman. Roman shrugged, pushing past his roommate and sitting on the bed next to his brother. Virgil narrowed his eyes and shuffled away from him.

“What does the disney wannabe want today? To show me that there are more annoying people in the world?”

“I just came to show my roommate that my brother is the living embodiment of Connor Murphy,”

“You weren’t lying,” Brooke smirked at them from where she stood at the end of the bed, “Dark jacket, too much makeup, rude, all we need is for him to smoke and we’ll have our very own Connor!”

“He better not be smoking drugs,” Roman raised an eyebrow jokingly.

“Smoking drugs?” Virgil gave Roman a smirk, eyes narrowed expectantly. 

“Your brother isn’t just an edgelord, he’s insanely cool!” 

“You two are so weird.” Virgil rolled his eyes, and laughed. Roman laughed too, Brooke quickly joining in. 

Eventually, their laughter died down. 

“We should probably get going,” Brooke said, walking out of the dorm without giving any time for a reply. Roman nodded, smirking at Virgil and standing up to leave.

“Bye Connor Kleinman!”

“Goodbye Evan Hansen.” 

The door opened again 15 minutes later, a tall boy with messy brown hair, a black and white jacket and grey trousers stepping in. Virgil stared intently at his game, avoiding any eye contact at all. 

Of course, the other boy had to be ignorant to the signs that Virgil didn’t want to be talked to, and proceeded to knock his 3DS out of his hands.

“Hi!” he shouted, his cheery attitude already getting on Virgil’s nerves. He bared his teeth and gently shoved him away.

“Bye.” he went to grab his game again, but was stopped as his roommate grabbed his wrist. Gently, of course. 

“Name’s Danny, yours?” Virgil shrugged, tugging his hand away. Like hell he was going to tell this kid his n-

“Wait, wait, lemme guess...Virgil?” Virgil blinked, staring Danny up and down. How the…

“How did you know my name!?” 

Danny laughed, then his expression changed to something that seemed disappointed, sad, even.

“You don’t remember me?”

No, he didn’t remember. Why would he? Though, upon closer inspection, the personality and expressions this kid made did seem familiar, and so did his name. His name, especially - It reminded him of that of a best friend, really early on. What stopped them being best friends again? He didn’t really know, but now that he thought about it, he did know Danny.

“Hello?? Earth to Virgil?” 

Virgil blinked, looking back up at his roommate.

“Uh….yeah, hey Danny. Long time no see, ay?” 

Danny smiled, nodding.

“Long time no see, Verge, buddy.”

Virgil smiled back, then glanced at his watch. 7:43pm.

“It’s getting kinda late, what’re you going to do?”

“Unpack, then uh...I dunno, guess I’ll figure that out when i get to it!” Danny chuckled, walking back over to his bed. Virgil saluted and strolled to his own bed, tripping over something and faceplanting. A meow, and something warm and soft told him exactly what he’d tripped over. Virgil smiled and rolled onto his side, gently scratching the space between her ears. The cat purred and nuzzled his hand, then proceeded to curl up against his chest, still purring.

“Nice cat,” Virgil looked over at Danny, who had momentarily stopped unpacking to look over at him, “What’s her name?”

“Candice.” Virgil replied, before going back to gently petting said black and white ball of purring fluff.

A few hours later, Virgil was still awake. He had moved onto his back, and Candice was splayed out completely on him. Danny had fallen asleep an hour ago, and he had been left staring at the ceiling with a cat on his chest.


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood up and decided to go get himself some breakfast. Maybe he'd meet a fellow early bird! Maybe they'd become best friends, maybe boyf- 
> 
> He was knocked out of his thoughts when he was suddenly falling halfway way down the stairs.
> 
> “Oh-” was all he could exclaim before his face met the floor with a thud. Well, that was one way to go down the stairs, he thought.
> 
> “I do apologize, that was entirely my fault, as I was too immersed in my book to actually look at where I was going. Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly a favourite

Roman yawned, glancing over at his still sleeping roommate. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the space between their respective sides; 7:30am. Too early for Virgil, possibly, but definitely early enough for him. He stood up and decided to go get himself some breakfast. Maybe he'd meet a fellow early bird! Maybe they'd become best friends, maybe boyf- 

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he was suddenly falling halfway way down the stairs.

“Oh-” was all he could exclaim before his face met the floor with a thud. Well, that was one way to go down the stairs, he thought.

“I do apologize, that was entirely my fault, as I was too immersed in my book to actually look at where I was going. Are you okay?” 

When he finally sat up, Roman almost forgot to reply to the concerned person standing over him. His hair was almost as neat as his own, and he wore a light blue tie, a wonderful contrast against his black shirt. His glasses fit perfectly, and his eyes were possibly the most pure and ocean-y shade of blue Roman had ever seen. More ocean-y than the ocean! 

“Hello? You seem to be-”

“I’m...fine, I'm fine!” Roman stuttered, hoping to god he wasn't blushing. The very handso-other person adjusted his glasses, nodding.

“Do you mind if I ask what your name is? I feel we could form a friendship over this. Again, I apologize for causing you to fall down the stairs.”

“Pft.. it's Roman. Yours?” Roman chuckled at the way he phrased his second apology, and he definitely believed a friendship, (maybe more than a friendship) could be formed over this.

“My name is Logan.” Logan said, then held out his hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Roman.” 

“You too!” Roman gladly took his hand, allowing Logan to help him up. He bit back a protest when he then let go of his hand. 

“So, what might you be down here for at such an early time? Most people with morning classes would already be in them by now, and people with night classes often get the sleep in.” Logan asked him as they walked towards the cafeteria. 

“Midday classes,” Roman shrugged, “You?”

“Same, I do not see the point in working when it is early and you have only just woken up, or when you are tired and probably want to sleep, or do a fun activity like stargaze or go on a date, if you are romantic. If you are not, a picnic night with friends, or even a campfire.”

“Woah…” Roman blinked at Logan's explanation, so detailed and...smart. He quickly looked away, those stupid butterflies that had started fluttering in his stomach ever since he had first laid eyes upon this man multiplying rapidly. 

“Are you okay?” The question hovered in the air, like the butterflies. It was barely the first day and he had already fallen for someone. Was he okay? He didn't know. Maybe he'd hit his head too hard when he'd fallen down those stairs, or maybe he was dead and was walking with and talking to an angel. The latter option seemed plausible, at least for him. He might as well ask this incredibly clever heavenly being just in case, of course. 

“Am I dead?” Roman asked, glancing back at Logan, who's seemingly permanent expression of concern had changed to one of complete confusion. 

“Uh…,” Logan cleared his throat, then looked Roman up and down. “Well, I... don't think so? However, I am not sure a living human could make me feel as I do…”

“How do you feel?” Roman asked, and he could've sworn Logan was blushing as they made eye contact. The slightly shorter man looked away and cleared his throat again.

“It is of no importance.” Logan concluded, regaining his composure. Roman sighed and they continued walking in silence after that, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Unlike what it had been about half an hour before, in Logan's dorm. Or what it was like when he came back.

Logan opened the door, immediately met with loud, annoying music, sung by someone he vaguely remembered hearing the several times his older brother forced him to put the radio on. However, louder than the actual music was the female voice singing over it. 

“Alexis, could you please sing a little bit more quietly? I'm sure there are an infinitesimal amount of people that do not want to hear somebody who sounds like they are going through puberty again screeching at the top of their lungs.”

“Has anyone ever told you the meaning of that word?” Alexis turned down her Britney Spears and laughed at Logan's mistake. He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. He didn't have time for her, not when there were other things, other people on his mind.

Alexis turned her music completely off, not that Logan noticed, and walked over to him. The fact that he was blushing intrigued her - This could be some juicy gossip.

“Ay, what's up Nord? Found your soulmate?” Logan flinched and looked at her, then shook his head.

“I believe the correct word is 'nerd’. To answer your question, I do not quite believe in soulmates.”

“Shut up, you don't have to believe in them for them to be real! Soulmates aren't like Mothman or the Loch Ness Monster, they're your true love! Everyone has a true love!”

“What if you are aromantic?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Alexis baffled him when she said things like this.

“An aro what now?”

“....nevermind.” Logan glared at the wall, his thoughts drifting back to the person he had had his breakfast with. He was imaginative, a dreamer, and he gave Logan lots of positive vibes. It amused him, how one person could make him feel like something, multiple something's, were fluttering in his stomach, trying to escape. He had seen it described as 'butterflies in your stomach’ somewhere on the internet. 

“Earth to nerd! Earth to the nord!” Logan frowned - he didn't even notice he was smiling - and turned back to Alexis, who was grinning at him.

“So who is she!?” She asked, excited for a reason he didn't understand. 

“I do not know what you mean.” 

“Your soulmate! Is she pretty!? Kind!? Funny!?” Logan rolled his eyes. Roman was all three of those, but like hell he was confirming that when she couldn't even get the gender right.

“I still don't see why it is such a big deal.” Logan sighed, before standing up and leaving the room for his midday classes.


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-sorry, I was...lost in thought.” He mumbled, silently examining the boy in front of him. He wore a blue polo shirt and glasses, that for some reason made him look slightly older than he was. A silver cardigan was tied over his shoulders. He was... handsome. Was that creepy? God, he was a creep. Well done Virgil, you're a creepy cookie. 
> 
> “...were you heading anywhere important? I'm probably in your way, sorry. I'm Patton! Who might you be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's the 3rd chapter

Virgil yawned and checked the time: 1:23pm. Well fuck, he'd slept in way too long and completely missed his lessons. Why didn't his alarm wake him up? He sighed and decided to check, and realised that he didn't even set any. Well done him. Oh well, seeing as there was no point in doing anything class related, Virgil decided the least he could do was at least get up, maybe see if he could make some more friends. 

Soon enough, he had walked towards and opened the door. He was about to step out, when he felt fur brush past his ankle. Virgil shook his head and knelt down, picking up Candice before she could escape into the hallway.

“Candice, no. I don't you getting lost!” he scolded, gently putting the cat back down and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him and making sure no animals escaped before strolling through the hallway.

He slowly put his hands in his pockets as his anxiety made a dreaded return - he'd been hoping for a relatively anxiety-less day, oh well. It made sense, really. What if he slipped up and made a fool of himself, and that person told everyone he was an awkward freak and then Danny, maybe even Roman, the entire college would hate him? What if everyone already hated him and he'd already screwed himself without knowing? What if he was destined to be a lonely loser and would have to turn to drugs from Japan to help him at least be somewhat acceptable? What if he found the love of his life and they ended up being an undercover cop who would somehow manage to get him arrested for something to do with those drugs? What if-

“Woah kiddo! Watch your step!” Virgil blinked, snapped out of his thoughts the(,only slightly) taller person he presumably just walked into. Oh god.

“S-sorry, I was...lost in thought.” He mumbled, silently examining the boy in front of him. He wore a blue polo shirt and glasses, that for some reason made him look slightly older than he was. A silver cardigan was tied over his shoulders. He was... handsome. Was that creepy? God, he was a creep. Well done Virgil, you're a creepy cookie. 

“...were you heading anywhere important? I'm probably in your way, sorry. I'm Patton! Who might you be?”

“Huh?” Virgil blinked at Patton, confused for a second. “Oh- no, I wasn't really going anywhere, not at all! I'm uh..” this was a random stranger, even if he did seem nice - his name was stupid, what if Patton cringed and called him a freak? He couldn't risk it. “....it's not important.” he looked at the floor, feet shuffling uncomfortably.

“Suit yourself, mind if I call you Anxiety? I won't if you don't want me to, but I'd rather call you something other than 'random person’.”

“No, no it's fine! Kind of funny, really!” Virgil smirked, stifling a chuckle. 

“Ok then, Anxiety! I declare us friends!” Patton dragged Virgil into a one armed hug, grinning. Virgil couldn't be bothered to protest, he didn't like to admit it, but Patton was so warm, and comforting, and welcoming. He smelled like hot choc-no, Virgil that's weird, don't go smelling people. Bad Virgil. 

“Has anyone told you you-”

“Smell like hot chocolate? Yeah, Logan tells me all the time.” 

“Logan?”

“My brother - Smart, Mr No fun will steal your pizza, your snacks and your mother, and will tell all his problems to an entire class of small children. He's great!” Patton laughed, and Virgil couldn't help but join in. So laughter is contagious.

Virgil closed the dorm door after a few hours spent with his new cardigan clad friend. Danny was waiting for him when he returned.

“Hey, Virgil, is your brother gay?” there was no malice in his tone, bit Virgil could tell he didn't sound exactly pleased. He didn't quite understand why.

“Why does it matter?” he asked, intrigued. 

“Because if the answer is yes, I feel sorry for you.” 

“...okay?”

Danny watched Virgil sit down on his bed and put his music on. He didn't really know why Alexis had even suspected Logan could be crushing on Virgil's brother, but it still made him shudder. Boys weren't meant to crush on each other - it was just wrong.

Virgil smiled, gently tapping his foot to the beat of the kids aren't alright. Part of the reason he was smiling was probably because his thoughts had drifted to a certain person, especially at the chorus, and he only noticed he was actually goddamn blushing when he was whacked over the face by a hardback book. Owe.

“Alright dickhead, a simple song can't make you blush, unless you have a crush on Patrick or something.” Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn't look amused. Virgil frowned, rubbing his cheek, where he had been attacked.

“Dude! What's your problem? That hurt!” Virgil hissed in pain, ignoring Danny's comment. His childhood friend made a noise somewhat similar to a growl, and hit him again, this time knocking him over.

“Who are you head over heels for, Virgin?”

“Fuck off, I think my hand is broken.” He sat up, hand still on his cheek, and ducked, unfortunately so that he was in perfect position for the book to hit him in the side of the head. Danny smirked, but Virgil didn't see that - he was too busy being in pain.

“Jesus Christ! Ok! Ok! I may’ve met someone I like, stop fucking hitting me with that book!” 

Danny lifted the book, ready to hit him again just because Virgil said that, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his ankle. Like 10 needles were being dragged down his skin and it hurt. He looked down, to see Candice clawing his leg with her front paws. He hissed and kicked her back under the bed, but she quickly shot back onto his leg and for some reason it just hurt more. 

“Stupid mangy furball...get the fuck off of me!” Danny muttered, his attempts to get the cat off of him all ending up futile until he dropped the book. She darted under the bed like a bullet, the book barely missing her tail. He scowled and turned back to Virgil, who was all but cowering at the corner of his bed, using a pillow to shield his face. Danny rolled his eyes and walked over to his own bed, well rather limped, and glared at his ankle, which, of course, was bleeding. 

“Hey, Virgil.”

“What?” Virgil’s voice was muffled by his pillow shield.

“Sorry.”


	4. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What weird stuff could happen? What, do you think you could get some weird disease where you cough up flowers and die painfully? Cause I've only heard of that in fanfiction,” Patton chuckled, earning a giggle from Tyler. 
> 
> “Maybe not quite that,” he shrugged and looked away, before looking back at his roommate, “What about this anxiety person? What are they like?”
> 
> “I met him in the hallway and I'm smitten.” Patton replied simply. He could ramble about every reason he loved this person, but he wanted to wait until he had more reasons than Tyler. 
> 
> “There's got to be more than that! C'mon!” Tyler whined, and Patton shrugged.
> 
> “I'll tell you more when I have more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look 
> 
> Joshler  
> With ocs 
> 
>  
> 
> And of course a moxiety chapter

Patton didn't really expect himself to end up bumping into an edgelord in the hallway in the middle of the afternoon. Then again,he didn't expect himself to be thinking about that same edgelord and almost blushing.

What made the situation more amusing than it already was, was the 'edgy’ love songs in the background. In other words, the only two love songs Patton could recall being made by Twenty One Pilots. 

“Tyler, is there a reason you put Oh Miss Bewhatsit after Tear in my Heart?”

“Excuse you, it's oh miss believer, not oh miss bewhatsit! Though, answer your question, well,” his roommate smiled, pausing the music once the very winter themed, very beautiful song had ended, “Somebody looks smitten.” 

Patton raised an eyebrow, “I'm not the only one making it obvious.”

Tyler threw his hands into the air in mock surrender, “Shit I've been caught!”

They both laughed, Tyler unpausing the song.

“How about this; You tell me your crush, I tell you mine.” Patton nodded, smiling.

“He didn't tell me his name, so I decided to call him Anxiety. You'll have to guess who that is.”

Tyler nodded, 

“I'll be sure to look out for em. On the other hand, mine is simple; Josh!”

“Dun?”

“I'm quite sure that isn't his surname,” Tyler chuckled, “Oh hey look House of Gold!”

Patton soon found himself humming along and tapping his foot to the song, thoroughly enjoying it. He could always rely on Tyler for decent music, he decided.

Eventually, Tyler was told to either turn his music down, plug his headphones in or turn it off. Tyler pouted and picked the final option, before looking over at Patton.

“Do you have any plans to sleep tonight? Or should we spend it talking about our crushes?” a smirk spread across his face. Patton laughed and nodded.

“The crush idea sounds good, you should start though, seeing as it was your idea. What Jos-”

“Oh don't get me started! He's handsome, and clever, and did I mention fashionable and very very handsome and…” Tyler rambled on about his crush for about half an hour, Patton gladly listening.

“...and oh my god Patton! He plays the drums so well! And he told me he dyed his fringe red once and showed me some pictures but back to the drums, oh my god. He's so talented and I love him but what if it's unrequited and some weird shit happens??”

“What weird stuff could happen? What, do you think you could get some weird disease where you cough up flowers and die painfully? Cause I've only heard of that in fanfiction,” Patton chuckled, earning a giggle from Tyler. 

“Maybe not quite that,” he shrugged and looked away, before looking back at his roommate, “What about this anxiety person? What are they like?”

“I met him in the hallway and I'm smitten.” Patton replied simply. He could ramble about every reason he loved this person, but he wanted to wait until he had more reasons than Tyler. 

“There's got to be more than that! C'mon!” Tyler whined, and Patton shrugged.

“I'll tell you more when I have more.”

“Fine, fine.” Tyler sighed, looking over at the clock. “Shall we listen to one more song before we sleep?” Patton nodded, and Tyler nodded and and fiddled with his phone a bit, the light shining on his face highlighting every feature, until he finally chose a song. Patton smiled as the song, a cover, started playing. 

Wise man said, only fools rush in…  
But I, can't, help  
Falling in love with you…

-

The next morning, Patton woke up half an hour before his alarm. That gave him enough time to get breakfast before his morning classes, and he was thankful for that.

Once he had gotten himself his breakfast, he walked over to the nearest table. Anxiety was sitting there, headphones on, quietly humming and reading something on his phone. Patton began to eat in silence until he noticed something.

“Uh...Anxiety, you ok?”

“Huh?” Anxiety looked up from his phone and took off his headphones, so the music could easily be heard.

“Are you ok?” Patton repeated his question. Anxiety looked away for a moment before nodding. “Then why is your cheek all red?” 

“Uh... I'm...blushing?” Patton raised an eyebrow but didn't question further. If Anxiety didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't force him to explain everything, that was rude and the quickest way to lose friends. 

“Do you have morning classes?” After a while of comfortable silence, Patton decided he should probably go to his classes, and honestly if he could walk with Anxiety, maybe even share a class or two with him, that would be a plus. Anxiety nodded and stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

“By the way, the reason my face is so red isn't because I'm blushing. It's because my roommate threw a book at me.” Anxiety explained as they walked towards their class, which they happened to share. Patton gasped and pulled Anxiety into a hug with one arm. 

“Why would they do that? You weren't annoying them, were you? You don't seem annoying!”

Anxiety chuckled, wrapping one arm around Patton's waist while he thought he wasn't paying attention 

“If being gay is annoying, sure!” he laughed, quickly stopping and looking up at Patton, eyes wide with, worry? fear? Patton guessed it was a cross between both. God, he wanted to hug him and love and cherish him, he was too adorable. “You're... you're okay with that, right? I don't want to lose a friend a day after meeting them…”

Patton nodded, gently patting Anxiety’s shoulder as a means of reassurance. 

“I'll accept you no matter who you like, I don't see the big deal around it anyway. Girls are weird.” he smiled at Anxiety, who gave him a very small smile in return. Small, but noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this heckin gay ass story howdy clique members
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts, it's gonna get very angsty


	5. Fireflies and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only when Roman decided to look at something other than the sky did he notice their surroundings. Fireflies flew around them, a blanket of shadow amplifying the warm glow they gave off, like mini stars. Tiny flowers dotted the small area of grass the bench stood on, like a rainbow reflected on the sea, except the rainbow was an array pastel colours and the sea was green. The last bit of land before a huge drop through some thorns, nettles, then a field of more grass, probably taller than even Logan. 
> 
> Speaking of Logan, he meant to ask him something. It was only convenient that he decided to join him on the bench, when they were alone, and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Luckily for u guys, this one's a long one!
> 
> Also, I made a discord server just for this story so u can get the chapters quicker, etc! - https://discord.gg/Tfkr8JY

Roman sat outside on a bench, watching the sunset. He wasn't tired, his mind bustling with thought after thought(mostly about Logan), so he decided to sit outside. He wasn't Virgil; he didn't sit in bed on his phone all day, despite what some may think. Just because he was basically (not really) internet famous did not mean he spent all of his time there! 

So, for the time being, Roman was content on the bench, thinking about stuff and things while the sun set.

An hour or so passed of peaceful silence, until finally someone broke it.

“Hello.” Roman whipped around to see who had just greeted him, and was met with warm, ocean eyes. He blushed before he could hide it, and quickly went back to staring at the sky, which was now speckled with twinkling stars.

“Uh...how long have you been there?” Roman's voice cracked slightly, to his dismay and embarrassment. Logan seemed unfazed as he answered his question.

“Precisely 48 minutes. It has been quite peaceful, a reason why I love the late hours between dusk and dawn.”

Roman blinked slowly, before chuckling slightly.

“I thought you'd be the kind of person to like, sleep at a certain time, every night, yknow. You seem like the type-”

“-to have a tight schedule? Yeah, I get that a lot.” Logan laughed. Roman smiled and gently tapped the space next to him on the bench as an invite for his friend (and crush) to sit next to him, which he took within a minute. 

Only when Roman decided to look at something other than the sky did he notice their surroundings. Fireflies flew around them, a blanket of shadow amplifying the warm glow they gave off, like mini stars. Tiny flowers dotted the small area of grass the bench stood on, like a rainbow reflected on the sea, except the rainbow was more pastel and the sea was green. The last bit of land before a huge drop through some thorns, nettles, then a field of more grass, probably taller than even Logan. 

Speaking of Logan, he meant to ask him something. It was only convenient that he decided to join him on the bench, when they were alone, and at peace.

“Hey, uh, Logan, you free tomorrow afternoon?” he asked. Logan nodded.

“Yeah, why?” Roman knew he couldn't straight up ask him to date him, that could end in a hundred horrible outcomes, as Virgil had often told him. ‘Call them friendly hangouts first, wait for them to call it dating.’ he had said.

“I dunno, was just thinking...maybe we could hang out? Nothing intense like smoking drugs in a bush or making out, just like...local coffee shop, y'know, cake n coffee?” 

“I'm more of a real person, but that sounds like a plan. Sure! See you then?” Roman nodded, before another thought hit him as Logan stood up.

“What time is it?” 

“Uh...23 minutes past midnight. In over words, time we should be going inside and going to sleep. See you in class?”

“See you in class!”

Logan woke up to Christina Perri on full volume, and loud chirping. He sat up with a quiet groan and glanced at his watch. 9:37am.

“Nice unicorn onesie, I honestly thought you slept in that stupid ass too formal shirt and tie,” Alexis smirked, turning her music down. “I'm sure the others would love to hear about that!”

“Don't you dare.” Logan said, his tone that a teacher would take scolding a particularly annoying student. 

“Aww, what're you going to do about it? Give me a detention? Fuck off, Logan, you may be tall and oh so smart, but you're not a goddamn teacher. I'd even go far enough as to say you're a self centered smartass.”

“You're an annoying swine!”

“And pigs fly. Honestly, you should be laughing - then it'll be less painful when everyone realises 'oh wait, Logan isn't that formal after all!’” Logan scowled as Alexis cackled. He made sure to get changed as quickly as possible.

While he had time to spare, Logan thought it a good idea to explore a bit, as he hadn't gotten round to doing that yet - he hadn't deemed it necessary, as he had already found the places he would need to go.

“Hey nerd! Turn around!” 

Logan continued walking, ignoring whoever was behind him. They probably weren't talking to him anyway, he couldn't be the only 'nerd’ in this godforsaken place.

That seemed to work, at least until he was suddenly sent crashing headfirst into a wall. Hissing in pain, Logan readjusted his glasses and turned around, ready to firmly scold whoever had thought it a good idea to shove him - he could've gotten seriously injured! 

“Aww, is the teacher's pet angry? Tragic.” The tallest person in the group of three in front of him, presumably the culprit of the uncalled for attack, sneered. His friend smirked, looking up from his phone.

“Hey Aaron, Alexis sent me a text to look out for this guy, apparently he's her roommate!” 

“Really?” Aaron smirked, glancing back from his friend to Logan, who had backed up against the wall. “That's a shame, I would've thought the staff would have more sense. They put her in a room with this pathetic excuse for a person?”

“Falsehood, if anyone's pathetic it's you.” Logan stated matter-of-factly. Aaron's smirk disappeared and he glared at Logan.

“What did you just say?” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Aaron could do anything to him, he so far seemed to be your typical bully. All bark, no bite. 

“Simple, your attempt to insult me is pointless.” 

“Not as pointless as your mum.” Aaron's smirk returned, as if that was the best thing he'd come up with in years. It probably was

“Falsehood.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot! Your mum is pointless, and preposterous!” the third person, who hadn't joined in at all until now, laughed. 

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan yelled, unable to hold in his anger anymore. He could take empty, meaningless attempts to insult him, but the fact that these people had the nerve to insult his mother, whom they had never even met, was, in itself, preposterous. Preposterous enough for him to yell loud enough to probably wake the entire college? Hell yes.

Logan expected many things to happen in that moment, but what he didn't expect was a knife flying right past his cheek. When he looked at the source of the sudden attack, Aaron glared right back of him. With a slight shudder, Logan ducked to avoid the knife again, the reality of the situation sinking in - Aaron was trying to stab him.

The cycle went on for a bit, the taller boy repeatedly trying to leave a cut somewhere on Logan's body, Logan swiftly dodging every swing. 

Eventually though, Aaron did manage to hit his target. It wasn't deep, but it was definitely enough to send Logan into the wall next to him. Aaron raised his knife grinning, and Logan closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He wasn't expecting to die this quickly, Jesus - surely somebody had heard his yell? He hoped so.

When he didn't end up getting stabbed in the chest or wherever, and when he did hear a screech louder than he'd heard since Patton witnessed a rat get run over by a car, he sensed things weren't going how he'd seen it in his head. Hesitantly, Logan open one eye and glanced over at where Aaron was.

What he didn't see, was said boy towering over him about to end him.

What he did see, was said boy on the floor, trying to stab or throw off someone else - he couldn't tell, probably both.

Logan decided to do the only thing he could do, watch, as the fight between Aaron and another boy, someone dressed in clothing you could probably find in hot topic, escalated.


End file.
